J'ai pleuré à ton enterrement
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: Ça m'a saoulé, vraiment, tous ces gens autour de moi, parce que rien de tout ça ne te ressemblait. Parce qu'au fond, ils ne te connaissaient pas.


**_Hey les z'amis !_**

**_Je viens de lire une fic qui m'a vraiment donné envie d'écrire et dont l'auteur se reconnaîtra ( ou peut-être pas, qui sait), et donc je vous écris ça._**

**_C'est un peu différent de d'habitude, mais j'ose espérer que ça vous plaira quand même ! ^^_**

* * *

_Fred...t'avais pas le droit...t'avais pas le droit de nous abandonner._

J'adore Ginny.

Mais là, alors qu'elle dit ça, je la déteste.

_Tu crois qu'il a choisi, idiote ?_

Mais je préfère ne rien dire. De toute façon, ça la ferait sangloter encore plus, et ça m'exaspère.

Je sais que je suis cruel, en pensant ça. Je sais que plus tard, je m'en voudrai. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'ôter ça de l'esprit. Ils m'énervent, tous, autour de moi. Ils sanglotent, ils crient, ils se lamentent.

_Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Fred._

Finalement, ils ne savaient rien de lui.

_Ils ne peuvent pas dire "tu n'as pas le droit"._

Fred détestait les gens qui lui donnaient des ordres. Il n'aimait pas les règlements, les lois, quoique ce soit s'en rapprochant. Il détestait les entraves, physiques ou morales.

Il les méprisait, et il se débrouillait toujours pour arriver à ses fins malgré ça. Il allait où il voulait, et personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

Cette fois, il est juste parti un peu plus loin que d'habitude.

_Ils ne peuvent pas l'enterrer ainsi._

Fred n'aurait pas supporté qu'on l'enferme dans une boîte. Ça l'aurait étouffé, ça aurait brisé ses ailes fragiles. Ça l'aurait fait mourir. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le maintienne à sa place. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne l'ai pas retenu.

_Ne le regardez pas avec cet air de pitié._

Il détestait quand on faisait ça. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, et il assumait ses erreurs. Les autres n'avaient pas à se morfondre pour lui. C'est ce qu'il disait, souvent.

_Ne scellez pas sa tombe de marbre blanc._

_Ne l'approchez pas avec vos habits noirs._

Il détestait le blanc encore plus que le noir. Dans le noir, on peut se cacher, au moins. Mais il préférait la couleur. Il aimait son monde coloré, aux teintes criardes et provocatrices. Il aimait les couleurs, parce qu'elle étaient à l'image de la vie, parce qu'elles étaient à son image, nettes, vives, franches et sans compromis.

_Ne pleurez pas en vous cachant derrière vos mains glacées._

Ayez au moins le courage de vous montrer tel que vous êtes. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours. Il détestait les gens qui n'assumaient pas leurs actes ou leurs sentiments.

_En fait, ne pleurez pas du tout._

Il détestait ceux qui s'apitoyaient sur leur propre sort. Quand quelque chose le mettait mal, il sortait, il allait voir les autres, il leur parlait, il écoutait leurs problèmes, il les réconfortait, et il se sentait mieux après. Quand il avait mal, il devenait, pour un moment, meilleur aux yeux des autres. Pas aux miens. Je savais qu'il allait mal. On ne peut pas dire d'une personne blessée qu'elle devient meilleure. Mais il était trop fier pour pleurer en public.

_N'agissez pas comme si rien n'ira plus jamais bien._

Il n'aimait pas les défaitistes. Il n'aimait pas ceux qui se laissaient détruire comme ça. Il se battait, toujours, et il aimait ceux qui faisaient de même.

_Alors, arrêtez ça._

Il aurait détesté ça, je le sais. Et j'ai beau serrer les dents, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les détester, tous. J'ai envie de leur crier dessus, j'ai envie de hurler, et je ne peux même pas.

Et je me sens mal, oui, ça me frustre tellement, de devoir être gentil, même dans un jour comme ça.

Ça me frustre tellement que je ne peux rien y faire, et que ce coule, ça dégouline, ça trace sa route sur mes joues et mon menton, ça vient s'écraser par terre, et je presse ma main sur mon visage en espérant que personne ne remarque rien, que personne ne voit que le pleure de rage devant la tombe de mon frère.

_Pardon, Fred._

Je sais que tu détestais ça, les gens qui pleuraient sur leur sort au lieu de changer les choses. Je sais que tu détestais les gens qui n'assumaient pas.

_Pardon, Fred._

Je sais que tu l'aurais détesté, ce regard de pitié que je pose sur toi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tu vas te sentir seul, là-dedans, au fond de ton trou, que tu va étouffer lentement, que tu seras malheureux, parce que tu as toujours détesté être entravé.

_Pardon, Fred._

Il pleut et je remets ma capuche sur mes cheveux, la seule tâche colorée qui restait dans cette marée noire et blanche. Maintenant, le monde n'a plus de couleurs, et je sais que tu détestes ça.

_Pardon, Fred._

Je suis comme eux, finalement, qui pleurent sur eux-mêmes plutôt que sur toi. Je suis comme eux et je pleure sur ma vie, ma pauvre vie tellement vide depuis que tu n'y es plus.

_Pardon, Fred._

Je commence à croire que je n'irai plus jamais bien.

_Pardon, Fred._

Je commence à penser que tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser, alors que c'est idiot, parce que je sais que tu aurais préféré rester là avec moi, parce que je sais que tu aimais la vie et parce que je sais que personne ne méritais de vivre plus que toi.

_Pardon, Fred._

Je te connais par cœur mais ça ne me sert à rien, parce que je fais tout ce que tu détestes, parce que je suis tout ce que tu détestes, parce que je suis en train de trahir toutes les promesses que je t'ai faites.

_Pardon._

Je m'étais dit, pourtant, que je ne pleurerais pas. Je m'étais dit qu'il était trop tard pour ça, maintenant, que ça n'avait pas de sens de pleurer devant un morceau de pierre froide planté dans le sol. Je m'étais dit que je sourirais.

_Alors, pardonne-moi, Fred, d'être juste un homme comme les autres, de ne pas être aussi fort que faire comme les autres._

_Pardonne-moi, Fred._

J'ai pleuré à ton enterrement.

* * *

**Voili voilou, comme j'écris toujours, TOUJOURS aux meilleurs moments, j'ai pas fait mon DM de maths, et il est grand temps que je m'y mette.**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**


End file.
